Welcome Home
by coffeelover98
Summary: Tidak ada yang lebih indah daripada menemukan rumahmu yang sesungguhnya. [Shuichi x Ai]


Welcome Home

.

.

.

Disclaimer : Aoyama Gosho

Pairing : Shuichi Akai x Ai Haibara

* * *

Pertama kalinya ketika bertemu dengannya, gadis berambut pirang strawberry itu sedang sibuk di labnya. Raut wajahnya yang datar ketika melihat dia datang bersama Gin—berubah sedikit. Ada senyum samar di ujung bibir tipisnya.

"_Sherry. My favorite scientist_," ujar Gin sambil menyeringai. Gadis tiga belas tahun itu hanya mengangguk kecil. Dia membalas anggukannya sedikit,"Rye." Tatapan mereka bertemu, gadis itu ternyata memiliki bola mata yang sangat indah. Warna biru kehijauannya memantul di iris mata Rye.

Setelahnya mereka bertemu beberapa kali kalau ada misi yang melibatkan Gin. Dari kode nama alkohol yang diperoleh Sherry walau dia masih sangat muda, Rye mengerti kalau gadis ini memiliki kemampuan istimewa. Selain mewarisi pengembangan obat APTX dari orang tuanya, dia juga merupakan ilmuwan jenius yang memiliki IQ di atas rata-rata. Mereka jarang bertukar kata tapi mata awas Rye tak pernah melepaskan gadis itu kalau sosoknya berada dalam jarak jangkauannya.

Kegagalan rencana FBI dalam menangkap Gin yang berujung dengan tersingkapnya penyamarannya sebagai _double agent_ dan Black Organization semakin bernafsu untuk melenyapkan Akemi—kakak gadis itu. Rye selalu menyesali dirinya karena tak bisa menyelamatkan kekasihnya dan bersumpah untuk membalas dendam pada Gin. Setelah mengetahui kalau Sherry berhasil kabur dan mengecil sebagai Haibara Ai, Rye seperti mendapatkan kesempatan kedua untuk menuntaskan janjinya pada Akemi. Melindungi adiknya walau apapun yang terjadi.

Bagi dia, Haibara Ai sekarang adalah pusat dari segala perhatiannya.

Rye—dia takkan pernah mau menggunakan nama itu lagi, adalah orang yang selalu fokus pada hal-hal yang berada dalam genggamannya. Dia pernah bilang kalau dia bukan orang yang bisa jatuh cinta sekaligus pada dua orang di saat yang sama bukan? Dia bukan pria yang cengeng, emosional, sensitif—Jodie pernah mengeluh tentang hal ini. Dia juga bukan pria sabar yang bisa berbaik hati pada kekasihnya—Akemi menyadarinya. Tapi pada gadis cilik ini, Shuichi Akai (yah, dia menggunakan nama aslinya sekarang), sabar mengganti identitasnya menjadi pribadi yang berbeda. Dia bahkan terkejut dengan pribadi barunya yang berlawanan seratus delapan puluh derajat dari dirinya yang lama. Kadang sampai larut malam menjelang—dengan segelas Bourbon di tangannya—dia merenung… apa yang dia inginkan dalam hidup. Membalas dendam Akemi dan setelahnya? Berjam-jam dalam kegelapan, pikirannya melalang buana dan mendarat kembali pada tetangganya. Disibaknya tirai jendela dan diamatinya rumah besar itu dalam diam yang hening.

Haibara adalah pribadi yang punya masa lalu yang kelam dan tragis. Dia telah mengalami begitu banyak hal yang tak menyenangkan dalam usianya yang hanya delapan belas tahun. Shuichi tau kalau gadis itu tidak pernah mengeluh atau menunjukkan kelemahannya pada orang lain. Tapi di setiap desahan; setiap kerut di alis ketika mengetahui ada masalah; kuapnya yang tak henti (Shuichi tau kalau tubuh anak kecil yang masih berusia tujuh tahun tidak boleh diforsir untuk hanya tidur beberapa jam demi antidote); atau bahkan ketika setiap saraf tubuh gadis kecil itu menegang kalau ada anggota BO yang mendekat—membuatnya gusar.

Shuichi ingin Haibara berhenti untuk cemas.

Dia ingin gadis itu berhenti khawatir sejenak, dan menikmati kebahagiaan.

.

Bulan berganti bulan, musim berubah dan setelah Black Organization berhasil dikalahkan, Shuichi kembali pada titik pemikirannya selama malam-malam tanpa tidur sebelumnya. Gin, Vermouth dan bos mereka telah tewas bunuh diri, anggota lain banyak berhasil ditangkap, dan organisasi itu tidak akan bangkit kembali. Begitu banyak pengorbanan di pihaknya juga tapi yang terpenting sekarang gadis berambut pirang strawberry itu sudah aman. Gadis itu tak perlu lagi hidup dengan identitas palsu. Gadis itu bisa hidup baru lagi tanpa bayang masa lalu pahit yang menghantuinya.

Ketika bertemu dengan sosok aslinya, Shuichi tak berharap kalau Haibara akan memaafkannya atas apa yang terjadi dengan kakaknya. Lagipula dia telah gagal memenuhi janjinya pada Haibara walau dia berhasil dan selalu akan menepati janjinya pada Akemi (menjaga adiknya). Tapi sepertinya gadis itu telah menduganya—kalau dia menyamar sebagai Subaru Okiya—untuk melindunginya. Pertemuan mereka hening, tak ada yang ingin memulai percakapan. Dia sendiri terlalu takut akan reaksi gadis ini—dan Haibara memilih bungkam.

Tapi Haibara mengerti kalau kakaknya melakukan perjanjian dengan Gin itu setengahnya karena ingin bersama kekasihnya. Dia mengerti kalau kakaknya ingin menikah dan hidup normal—dia tak bisa menyalahkannya. Jadi dengan suaranya yang tenang, dia memaafkan pria ini.

Shuichi lega. Sangat lega.

Tugasnya sudah selesai. Dia bisa mendatangi makam Akemi dengan hati yang ringan lagi, dia bisa menatap Haibara tanpa perasaan bersalah lagi. Dia bisa kembali pada keluarganya setelah bertahun-tahun hidup terpisah karena tugasnya sebagai anggota FBI.

Ketika Jodie menemuinya untuk mengajaknya kembali ke New York, hatinya tak tenang. Untuk pertama kalinya dia bimbang—dia hampir tak pernah seragu itu. Jodie yang merasakan hal itu, tak mendesaknya. Dia membutuhkan waktu dua minggu hanya untuk memutuskan untuk tetap tinggal di Tokyo dan tetap tinggal di rumah Shinichi Kudo. Dia menemuinya secara khusus dan Shinichi tak keberatan berbagi rumahnya yang besar dengannya. Detektif remaja itu bahkan tak menanyakan alasan kenapa dia tetap tinggal walau Jodie dan yang lainnya telah balik ke New York; Shuichi diam-diam bersyukur.

Haibara Ai tak menggunakan antidote APTX-4869 dan memilih untuk tinggal bersama Professor Agasa. Ilmuwan esentrik itu akhirnya mengadopsi gadis cilik itu secara legal dengan begitu semua identitasnya yang lain telah tiada. Tidak ada Sherry ataupun Shiho Miyano lagi. Shinichi Kudo tentu kembali seperti semula dan keberhasilannya menumpas Black Organization tertera di berbagai _headlines_ koran sedunia. Shuichi mengerti kalau Haibara ingin mengulangi masa anak kecilnya yang hilang dan dia tidak menghalanginya. Tak ada orang yang lebih pantas mendapatkan _happy ending_ selain Haibara.

.

Tahun berganti tahun. Musim gugur ke musim gugur lagi seperti putaran waktu yang tak terhenti. Shuichi menikmati pekerjaannya yang baru—sebagai novelis cerita detektif (yah, benar) dan bertengger mengejutkan di tangga _bestseller _(berada dibawah Haruki Murakami), dia pikir hidupnya telah cukup—cukup untuk merasa bahagia. Tapi ketika matanya menerawang ke tetangga sebelahnya—dia merasa ada yang kurang. Ada sesuatu yang kosong dalam dirinya. Dia masih sering bertemu dengan Haibara ketika mengantarkan masakannya ke rumah Hakase (hampir setiap hari) dan bersinggungan ketika di jalan (lebih banyak sewaktu Haibara belanja rutin mingguan dan Shuichi membantunya mengangkat bawaannya). Dia tak peduli pertanyaan orang padanya (apa anak ini anakmu?) ataupun senyuman ejek khas Haibara karena sesungguhnya dia menikmati setiap interaksi mereka (termasuk setiap cemoohan nan sarkastik yang terlihat _cute _di wajah kanak-kanak gadis itu).

Dan hidup berlanjut sama seperti roda. Berputar tanpa henti.

.

Salah satu momen yang tak bisa Shuichi lupakan adalah saat dia menemukan Haibara sedang duduk di sofa besar rumah Hakase yang nyaman. Matanya melebar ketika menemukan bukunya berada di tangan gadis itu.

"Tidak jelek untuk novel yang berada di sepuluh besar terlaris selama berminggu-minggu." Komentar Haibara halus ketika melihat dia mendekat dan duduk di sebelahnya.

Wajah Shuichi sedikit memerah. Dia tau kalau pujian dari gadis itu sangat berharga dan langka.

"Hmm… Kau mengambil pendalaman karakter tokoh utama ini dari pengalaman pribadi atau hanya riset belaka?" tanya gadis itu.

"Menurutmu?" Matanya bertemu dengan wajah dua belas tahun Haibara.

Gadis itu mengerutkan alisnya dalam diam.

"Kompleksitas tokoh wanitanya mirip denganku. Bukan kebetulan kan?"tanyanya hati-hati.

Shuichi tersenyum kecil.

"Anggap saja kebetulan." Ucapnya ringan.

Haibara mengangkat alisnya dan berkata dengan datar,"Aku harus mendapatkan royalti di setiap sen yang kau peroleh."

Pria itu tergelak.

" Dasar _stalker_." Gumam Haibara hampir tak terdengar.

"Hm.. Kau bilang apa?"

Haibara mendengus dan mengalihkan perhatiannya kembali pada lembar kertas novel di jemarinya.

Shuichi tersenyum kecil.

_Stalker_? Huh.

Dia bukan _stalker_. Dia hanya tertarik dengan gadis itu. Yah, hanya _sedikit_ tertarik kok.

(…dan dia diam-diam telah menyimpan uang royaltinya di rekening khusus atas nama gadis itu)

.

Ketika Shinichi Kudo akhirnya melamar kekasihnya setelah bertahun-tahun (Shuichi tau kalau Haibara yang membantu detektif itu menemukan keberaniannya), dia tak bisa tinggal di rumah itu lagi. Professor Agasa dengan riang menawari rumahnya dan Shuichi dengan cepat menerimanya.

Hidup berlanjut seperti biasa. Mereka tinggal bersama. Dua puluh empat jam sehari. Tujuh hari seminggu. Shuichi terlanjur selalu menemukan gadis itu dalam jarak pandangannya dari jauh, tapi kali ini mereka lebih dekat. Sedekat dari apa yang pernah dibayangkan Shuichi selama ini. Dekat secara fisik—dan dia ingin mereka juga dekat dalam arti yang berbeda.

Dia masih tetap menulis novel tapi bukan novel detektif fiksi lagi. Novel-novelnya juga tanpa tokoh utama wanita yang cuma muncul di buku pertama. Dimana novel itu mendapat reviews bagus dari para kritikus (kita bisa merasakan cinta yang terbias di setiap kalimat, frase dan simpul kata-kata tersirat menunjukkan bagaimana sang penulis jatuh hati pada tokoh yang ditulisnya sendiri). Novel-novel berikutnya kebanyakan tentang terjemahan ataupun geopolitik social negara Jepang. Cukup laris terjual dan bisa menghidupi penghidupannya sendiri.

Shuichi tau kalau dia butuh malam panjang untuk melindungi dirinya dari pikirannya yang berkeliaran hebat tanpa bisa dicegah. Terutama tentang gadis beranjak dewasa yang tinggal bersamanya.

Pada salah satu malam sebelum pernikahan Shinichi, Shuichi menemukan Haibara sedang duduk di salah satu balkon mengamati langit tak berbintang dengan segelas kopi di tangannya. Dia tau kalau gadis itu bukan gadis yang sering merenungi kesendiriannya. Dia mirip dengannya—selalu mendahulukan logika daripada emosi.

Gadis itu tak bersuara ketika Shuichi mengambil tempat di sampingnya. Dia mengamati wajah gadis lima belas tahun itu. Terasa _déjà-vu_. Seperti pertemuan pertama mereka dulu.

Dia tiba-tiba sadar—sejak kapan Haibara menjadi gadis tetangga (yang selalu dijaganya dengan _hati-hati_) menjadi gadis yang selalu berada dalam setiap fragmen hidupnya selama bertahun-tahun. Sosok yang selalu menari-nari di setiap layer ingatannya. Menyelinap dengan diam-diam di sela malam yang panjang dan mimpi-mimpi liarnya.

Dia tau perasaan gadis ini pada Shinichi. Ada nyeri aneh di dadanya ketika memikirkan hal itu.

"Kau tau kalau tidur larut malam tidak bagus untuk gadis remaja." Katanya hendak menghalau rasa tak nyaman yang mengganggunya.

"Aku bukan anak kecil. Secara teknis aku berusia dua puluh lima tahun." Terasa ironis di telinga Shuichi.

"Tapi fisikmu menunjukkan hal yang berlawanan."

Akhirnya gadis itu menolehkan wajahnya. Terlihat samar berbayang di tengah kegelapan. Ada secarik senyum di bibir tipisnya.

Rasa tak nyaman Shuichi menghilang begitu menemukan senyuman langka di wajah Haibara.

"Kau tau kalau ga semua dalam hidup itu berputar kearah yang kita harapkan." Suara Shuichi terdengar dengan lembut di temaramnya sinar bulan. Dia hanya ingin mengemukakan kebenaran. Karena dia ingin menjaga senyuman gadis itu selalu ada—walau bukan dia penyebabnya. Dia ingin gadis itu menghadapi kenyataan—sepahit apapun itu.

Ada jeda sebentar lalu Haibara berkata dengan suaranya yang pelan,"Aku sudah berhenti mengharap dari bertahun-tahun yang lalu."

Shuichi terdiam sejenak—lalu,

"Kita seharusnya realistis tapi hidup dengan sedikit pengharapan jauh lebih baik daripada hanya duduk diam menerima semuanya begitu saja. Ada hal yang patut diperjuangkan dan tidak. Paling tidak kita harus tau batas dari kemampuan kita. Tidak semua apa yang kita inginkan—kita peroleh."

Gadis itu tak menjawab. Shuichi diam-diam mengamatinya.

"Aku tau." Suara gadis itu akhirnya memecah keheningan.

"Aku hanya ingin kau mendapatkan kebahagiaanmu yang sesungguhnya. Sama seperti tokoh utama wanita di novelku." Sahut Shuichi lirih.

Haibara terkesiap sejenak. Kemudian dia hanya memutar-mutar cangkir di tangan dengan jarinya.

Hening lagi.

Mereka duduk dalam diam. Tapi ada kenyamanan yang tak terucap disana. Setelah menit demi menit lewat, gadis itu bangkit dari kursinya dan sambil mengenggam cangkir kopinya yang kosong, lalu mendekat.

"Terima kasih." Ucapnya pelan. Ada nada ketulusan disana. Mata mereka kembali bertemu.

Haibara tersenyum kecil.

Tapi cukup membuat jantung Shuichi berdegup kencang.

Lalu dia pergi meninggalkannya begitu saja.

Shuichi sulit menahan senyumnya dalam kegelapan.

.

Dia tak tau sejak kapan dia menunggu.

_Benar. _

Dia menunggu gadis itu kembali dewasa. Dua tahun telah lewat setelahnya. Haibara Ai telah tumbuh menjadi gadis yang luar biasa menarik. Walau sifatnya masih tak berubah, kecantikannya yang khas telah berhasil menarik banyak perhatian dari pria-pria di sekelilingnya. Professor Agasa mengalami kesulitan mengusir begitu banyak penganggum yang datang (yang tak menyerah walau Haibara jelas-jelas menolaknya)—dia memakluminya. Dia mengerti bagaimana seorang pria bisa terobsesi dengannya. Bagaimana Gin terobsesi dengan Sherry. Bagaimana dia terobsesi dengan Haibara. Dan juga bagaimana Shinichi yang terobsesi melindungi gadis itu. Shuichi tersenyum dalam hati kalau kadang dia teringat pada hal ini.

Hubungannya dengan gadis itu tak berubah seperti tahun-tahun sebelumnya. Tapi yah mungkin lebih dekat—sedekat apa yang dibiarkan Haibara pada pria-pria disekelilingnya. Tentu saja lebih dekat daripada sahabat Haibara sejak kecil, dua pemuda tanggung yang tergabung dengan klub detektif yang bubar begitu mereka beranjak dewasa.

Mungkin dia hanya dari sedikit orang yang diizinkannya untuk melihat bagaimana Haibara Ai yang sesungguhnya. Gadis itu bukan gadis rapuh—dia tangguh dan sekaligus hangat (walau jarang ditunjukkannya). Dia realistis—tapi kadang terlalu pesimis dalam hidup. Haibara telah melihat apa yang terburuk dari sifat manusia tapi dia tetap percaya sisi yang terbaik dari hidup. Gadis itu adalah epitome dari hidup itu sendiri, cenderung melihat yang terburuk pertama kali—tidak mudah percaya pada orang (Shuichi bersyukur dia termasuk dari sedikit orang yang memperoleh kepercayaan Haibara).

Kemudian hal-hal yang tak diinginkannya terjadi.

Ketika Haibara tak sengaja terlibat dalam kasus teroris yang ingin meledakkan Tower Tokyo, Shuichi tau kalau ini akan berakhir buruk—sangat buruk. Kejadian berlangsung dengan cepat, cuma sekelebat ingatan yang mampir, hampir semuanya terasa seperti mimpi.

Mimpi buruk.

Shuichi bangun di tempat tidurnya yang beralas putih. Bau klorin, antiseptic dan darah menguar di udara.

Dia merasa kepalanya sangat berat dan semua tubuhnya kaku. Ketika menggerakkan tangannya, tersentuh olehnya sesuatu yang lembut. Rambut pirang strawberry yang sangat dikenalnya. Haibara sedang duduk sambil menopang dagunya hingga tertidur di samping ranjangnya. Dia menekan keinginannya untuk membelai rambut itu. Dan sepertinya gerakannya membangunkan gadis itu.

"Akai-kun? Kau sudah bangun?" tanyanya setelah mengucek kedua matanya untuk memastikan kalau pria itu benar-benar telah sadar.

Shuichi hanya tersenyum samar memperhatikan jemari gadis itu gemetar."Apa yang terjadi padaku?" tanyanya lemah.

Haibara menatapnya dengan serius,"Kau tidur terus selama tiga hari. Dokter bilang kondisimu stabil dan kau akan bangun sewaktu-waktu."

Shuichi mengangkat alisnya dan merasa ada nyeri yang menekan dadanya. "Aku tertembak?" tanyanya sambil meraba perban tebal yang membebat dada kirinya. Masih ada bau darah tertinggal disana.

Gadis itu menggigit bibirnya sebentar lalu melanjutkan dengan suara mengecil,"Teroris itu menembakmu.."

Ingatan Shuichi berputar dengan cepat. Teroris itu menyandera beberapa orang. Sialnya Haibara termasuk didalamnya karena sedang melakukan _study tour_ bersama teman sekolahnya. Dia segera bergabung dengan Shinichi dan kepolisian yang bertugas. Dia ingat bagaimana tak tenangnya dia, hampir frustasi ingin menyerang teroris itu secara membabi buta untuk menyelamatkan Haibara (dia juga ingat bagaimana pucatnya wajah Shinichi saat itu dan detektif itu nyaris kehilangan ketenangannya yang selalu dibanggakannya). Tapi Shuichi sama sekali tidak ingat bagaimana teroris itu bisa menembaknya—yang dipikirannya saat itu hanya Haibara saja. Gambaran akan gadis itu melumpuhkan ingatannya.

Sekarang Shuichi baru sadar kalau dia takkan bisa membayangkan gadis itu terluka. Tak terbayangkan sama sekali. Dia tidak mau memikirkan hal itu. Yang dia tau, dia harus melindungi Haibara. Walau nyawanya menjadi taruhan.

"Maafkan aku. Ini semua gara-gara aku. Kau tertembak gara-gara aku." Suara Haibara yang lembut membuyarkan aliran ingatannya.

"Tidak. Kau tidak boleh minta maaf."

"Oh ya?" tanya gadis itu heran.

_Sekarang atau tidak sama sekali._

"Aku yang seharusnya minta maaf padamu_. I owe you. I owe you—my life."_

Nafas gadis itu sedikit tersentak tapi dia hanya diam setelahnya. Irisnya yang biru kehijauan berkilauan. Shuichi bukan pria romantis, tapi dia harus berat hati mengakui kalau dia bisa menghabiskan berjam-jam hanya memandang mata itu. Dan gadis itu sekarang mengubahnya seperti remaja belasan tahun yang sedang dimabuk asmara.

"Kau boleh percaya atau tidak, tapi hidupku—sekarang hanya untukmu." Katanya dengan teguh. Ini bukan kata-kata yang berbunga atau apapun yang klise di roman-roman remaja.

Haibara terdiam lalu menghela nafas.

"Aku tak suka orang berutang budi padaku." Nada sarkasme membayang di setiap kata. Haibara menunduk. Dia _mengelak._ Selalu mengelak darinya padahal Shuichi tau kalau gadis itu mengetahui apa yang diinginkannya selama ini. Apa yang dibutuhkannya; didambakannya walau dia cukup puas dengan hanya memberi tanpa meminta. Melindungi; mencintai; mendamba—tanpa pernah membayangkan balasannya.

"Bukan utang budi. Tapi lebih dari itu."

Sekarang tatapan mereka kembali bertemu. Lama.

Shuichi mengangsurkan tangannya dan menemukan jemari Haibara. Digenggamnya lalu dibawanya ke bibirnya—dikecupnya punggung tangan gadis itu.

Tangannya yang halus terasa begitu kecil dan rapuh disela kaitan jari Shuichi yang kasar.

"Aku akan menunggumu—sampai saat itu tiba. Saat dimana fiksi berubah menjadi realitas." Suara Shuichi yang berat memecah kesunyian.

Haibara mengerti dan dia mengangguk pelan. Anggukan yang hampir tak terbaca itu membuat senyum di bibir Shuichi melebar. Sepanjang hari itu genggaman tangan mereka hampir tak pernah lepas walau suster dan dokter hilir mudik masuk, salah satunya bahkan mengomel tentang jam besuk pasien.

Dan ketika Haibara meninggalkan ruangan setelah malam menjelang (peringatan terakhir dari suster yang sama), dia mencium pipi Shuichi sekilas(yang membuat pria itu membeku seperti orang tolol). Gadis itu menguarkan wangi shampo _honey_ dan _strawberry_ ketika mendekat.

Shuichi kesulitan untuk menghilangkan sosok gadis itu, rona merah di pipi pucatnya dan juga wanginya di sela-sela tidurnya yang tak nyenyak setelahnya.

.

Selama setahun berikutnya, adalah masa paling penting dalam perjalanan waktu Shuichi Akai.

Keberadaan Haibara melengkapi hidupnya. Mereka masih berjuang untuk saling berkomunikasi dan memahami satu sama lainnya tetapi Shuichi tak pernah merasa sebahagia itu. Dia berhenti merokok dan minum alkohol. Dia ingin hidup lebih lama lagi. Menua dengan Haibara disampingnya. Hidupnya sempurna. Sesempurna yang dia inginkan. Dia juga tak peduli perbedaan usia yang sangat besar diantara mereka ( …dan dia senang karena Haibara juga tak menganggap penting hal ini). Dia melamarnya tepat di ulang tahun gadis itu yang kedelapan belas(dia tak sanggup menunggu sedetik lebih lama untuk memilikinya secara legal).

Dia ingat ucapan Jodie (_kau tampak banyak tersenyum, aku bahkan kesulitan mengenali eks partnerku yang dulu_), juga sindiran James Black (_well, selamat. Aku tau kau menunggu sepuluh tahun lamanya_), dan Shinichi yang tampak terkejut sekaligus gusar ketika mendengar hubungan mereka (_sejak kapan mereka berpacaran? Dan sekarang mereka akan menikah! Kenapa aku orang terakhir yang tau? Hei, dimana Haibara? Aku harus berbicara dengan dia sekarang juga_). Dia hampir melupakan jeritan Masumi Sera senang (_AI-CHAN akan menjadi kakak iparku! Ibu pasti gem_—) di ujung line telepon sebelum Shuichi buru-buru menutupnya (berpura-pura ada gangguan sinyal).

Dia kembali bertugas di FBI dan tinggal bersama Haibara di New York. Professor Agasa dan istrinya, Fusae Agasa tinggal bertetanggaan dengan mereka.

Bagaimana dengan novelnya? Atau karirnya sebagai penulis profesional?

Persetan dengan itu semua. Dia hanya menulis satu novel tentang seorang gadis. Dan hanya itu. Tidak ada subjek atau objek lain yang menarik perhatiannya lagi.

Menulis itu adalah tentang imajinasi. Jika imajinasimu telah menjadi nyata, untuk apa kau menghabiskan waktu untuk mengandai-andai lagi?

Karena imaji itu telah berubah bentuk menjadi realitas.

Sama seperti hari-hari biasanya, setelah berjam-jam lelah menghabiskan waktu mengusut kasus pembunuhan berantai, Shuichi pulang ke rumahnya yang mungil.

Dering bel.

Langkah kaki sedikit terburu-buru mendekat.

Pintu terbuka.

Wajah Haibara berbinar menyambutnya.

"_Tadaima_." Ujar Shuichi ringan.

"_Okaeri nasai._" Kata Haibara lembut.

Ada senyum tipis di ujung bibirnya. Dia masih mengenakan jas putih kerjanya.

Shuichi membalas senyumannya dan memeluknya dengan hangat. Membenamkan hidungnya pada wangi _honey_ dan peach yang menguar dari rambut pirang strawberry dan mencuri ciuman kecil di sela-sela leher putih (_well_, jangan bilang sama siapa-siapa kalau dia terobsesi dengan aroma tubuh istrinya dan setengah mati merindunya).

Tak ada yang lebih nyaman dengan pulang dan menemukan _rumah_mu yang sesungguhnya.

.

.

.

Fin.

* * *

Tadaima : I'm home

Okaeri nasai : Welcome home

Ini adalah fic tantangan dari temen gw untuk membuktikan kalo gw bisa menulis pairing lain selain Conan x Ai.

Gw gak tau kalau di luar sana apa ada orang yang suka sama pairing ini, tapi Shuichi x Ai cute juga sih :P

Thanks for reading. ^_^


End file.
